Benutzer Blog:Raddiz Nightwish/Zwei Idioten auf Thessia
hier ist eine Fan Fiction von mir selbst :D Es geht um Timo Shepard [Verwandter von dem bekannten John Shepard,der selbst auch Commander ist,der mit einem Kumpel Seargent Jannick auf Thessia während des Erstkontaktkriegs not landeten Kapitel 1 Rauchsignale und Asari Yannick sah auf das Wrack des Raumschiffes,aus dem er und ich,uns gerade noch retten konnten und er rieb sich an seinem nicht vorhandenem Bart und sagte dann nachdenklich zu mir : ,,Naja da haben wir wohl Scheiße gebaut..".Ich stimmte ihm zu und sah mir noch einmal die Gegnd an.,,Es sieht hier nicht so bewohnt aus aber naja was sollten wir nun machen?",fragte ich Yannick.Yannick wusste selbst nicht was sie nun machen sollten und setzte sich einfach auf einen Stein und holte sein Feuerzeug raus um seine Zigarette anzuzünden.,,Ach,komm wir rauchen erstmal eine".Ich setzte mich ohne zu zögern neben ihn und machte mir auch eine Zigarette an.,,Das geht als Rauchsignal durch". thumb|left|330px|Commander Timo [FanFiktion -Iditioten auf Thessia] Nach wenigen Minuten kamen einige blaue Gestalten auf uns zu.Yannick erschrack und flog rücklings den Stein herunter ,,What the ... WIR SIND AUF PANDORA!!",schrie er.Ich blieb eher gelassen und sah zu der blauen Gestalt und winkte.,,Wir rauchen in Frieden".Die blaue Gestalt sah uns beide sehr verschrocken an und sah das wir zwei rauchten und dachte das wir eine Art "Feuerbestien" waren.,,Was seid ihr?",fragte sie und ich stellte mich vor.,,Also ich bin Timo aber und der da hinten ist Yannick,aber er wird eigentlich immer Nitro genannt!".Die blaue Gestalt wirkte immer noch etwas verwirrt und dachte einige Sekunden lang nach.,,Also... was für Wesen seid ihr und warum seid ihr auf Thessia?".Yannick rieb sich mitlerweile den Kopf und sah sich die blaue Gestalt näher an.,,Ich dachte wir sind auf Pandora...".Die Asari wirkte immer mehr verwirrter und holte ihre blauen Freunde zu ihr um mit ihnen etwas thumb|132px|Seargent Yannick [FanFiktion Idioten auf Thessia]zu besprechen was das für Wesen sein sollten. Yannick und ich berieten solange was für Wesen das sein sollten.Yannick blieb immer noch auf seiner Theorie,das dies Na´vi seien und der Planet hier Pandora sein müsste.Ich konnte das nicht glaube und holte eine Landkarte aus meiner Hosentasche,auf jener war die Erde.,,Also wir sind hier gestartet mit der Crew,dann sind wir durch so ein Massenportal in ungefähr diese Richtung.. das heißt naja ... wir sind irgendwo im Universum."Währendessen berieten sich die blauen Wesen immer noch und sie kamen auf die Idee,das diese Leute wohl eine Mischung von Asari und Batarianern sein müssten,aber dies verwarfen sie schnell,da diese Wesen nur zwei Augen hatten und nicht die gleichen Tentakeln auf dem Kopf wie die Asari und genau deswegen fingen die blauen Wesen an Fragen zu stellen. Das gleiche blaue Wesen,das schon davor Fragen gestellt hat fragte ich was für Wesen sie nun endlich seien.Ich antwortete kurz und knackig.,,Menschen und wir rauchen in Frieden".Das blaue Wesen verschränkte ihre Hände hinter dem Kopf.,,Menschen? Von welchem System kommt ihr?,fragte das blaue Wesen ihn.,,Wir kommen von der Erde.",antwortete ich und machte meine Zigarette aus und übergab die Landkarte dem blauen Wesen.Die Asari sah sich kurze Zeit die Karte an und fragte ihn dann :,,Die Erde? Was für ein Planet ist das?".Ich erklärte ihr kurz woher er kam und das blaue Wesen betrachtete nocheinmal die zwei ´Menschen´. ,,Nun gut,wir kennen euch nicht und eure Spezies ist uns auch,ihr zwei solltet uns begleiten in die nächste Stadt.Yannick lag immer noch hinter dem Stein und dachte das,das eine Falle der Na´vi sei und er entschlossen sei hier liegen zu bleiben,doch Timo konnte ihn überzeugen und die beiden gingen mit den blauen Wesen mit. Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie in einer großen Stadt an und ich gaffte nur als ich das sah.,,Wow,das hier sieht richtig derbe geil hier aus,wäre perfekt für einen Zeitwohnsitz".Yannick musste ihm zustimmen und er thumb|left|Thessiabetrachtete die schöne Umgebung.,,Echt schön hier,wie viel hier wohl ein Grundstück kostet?".Die blauen Wesen betrachteten die zwei ´Menschen´ interesiert aber auch verwirrt da sie nicht klug aus dieser Spezies bisher wurde.Einige Meter weiter kamen wir auf einen Platz,auf dem es fließendes Wasser gab,ich zog meine kaputten Schuhe aus und hängte sie ins Wasser.Yannick konnte das kaum glauben und dachte das so etwas nicht sehr gesehen werden würde und ich blieb einfach stehen,die blauen Wesen konnten einen Lacher nicht unterdrücken und blieben gelassen. ,,Hey,ihr blauen Wesen,ich hätte da noch eine Frage!",fragte ich den Trupp der blauen Wesen.Das blaue Wesen blieb gelassen und und sagte,,Wir sind Asari und dies ist Thessia,ein Planet." und dann entdeckte Yannick eine Zeitschrift auf dem Boden liegen und zeigte sie mir und nun wussten wir beide das wir auf dem richtigen Planeten bruchgelandet waren.thumb|Magazin 2.Kapitel ´Wir sind Menschen´ Ich sah immer noch die Zeitschrift an und legte sie dann doch wieder zur Seite ,,Also nun,könntet ihr uns bitte aufklären,was ihr mit uns nun macht?2,fragte ich die Asari,diese überlegte kurz und und tippte etwas auf eine Art orangenes Brett das auf ihrem Arm war.Wie es ihm schien war dies vielleicht ein Art High-Tech Gegenstand.Nach einiger Wartezeit und mit einem ernsten Blick ließ sie uns beiden einblick und zeigte uns eine Art Unterkunft,dies erinnerte mich an das auf der Erde existierende Internet,aber dies war ihm gerade wirklich egal,das wichtigste war ihm gerade nur irgendwo unterzukommen und nicht einfach in einer fremden Welt rumzugammeln.All die Wesen die an uns vorbei gingen sahen uns merkwürdig an,als ob wir von einem anderen Planeten kämen,naja wir kamen ja auch von einem aber naja ... wie manche dieser Wesen aussahen würde ich eher diese Wesen komisch ansehen,da diese wirklich komisch aussahen.Das wohl komischte Wesen war ein Art Reptilienwesen. Die Unterkunft die uns die Asari auf ihrem "Laser-High-Tech-Teil" zeigte selbst schien mir wie ein riesiges Hotel aber wir hatten ja auch kein Geld und deswegen fragte ich die Asari :,,Wir hätten aber ein kleines Problem Asari! Wir haben kein Geld und wir wissen nicht einmal wohin wir gehen müssen...".Die Asari sah uns etwas ensetzt an und fragte mich :,,Habt ihr kein Universalwerkzeug?".Mit schüttelndem Kopf musste ich ihr einige Dinge erklären:,,Ein Universalwerkzeug? Einen Schraubenschlüssel oder was meint ihr damit?". Die Asari drehte sich zu einer ihrer Asarikolleginen um und befahl ihr zwei dieser ´Universalwerkzeuge´ zu holen,danach ging diese und die Asari fing an uns einiges zu erklären: ,,Nun gut,ich werde euch helfen euch hier zu rechtzukommen,in dem ich euch eine der wohl wissbegierigsten Asari zur Hilfe gebe,da ich denke das sie sich für eure Rasse wahrscheinlich interesieren würde,die Asari sollte euch auch wohl erklären müssen was ein Universalwerkzeug sei",danach verabschiedete sie sich und nach einiger Zeit kam die Asari auf uns zu,die von der ersten Asari weggeschickt wurde und übergab uns diese,danach ging sie wieder und nocheinmal kam eine fremde der blauen Wesen. Diese Asari begrüßte uns sofort und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht,als wäre ihr Geburtstag :,,Ich begrüße euch ´Menschen´,die Justikarin hat mich zu euch geschickt um euch hier zu intergieren,dass werde ich gerne machen,da ich immer interesse habe neue Wesen zu untersuchen ... also ich werde euch ersteinmal helfe diese Universalwerkzeuge auszurüsten". Ich empfand die diese Asari als nett und thumb|leftsie half uns sogar diese ´Universalwerkzeuge´ anzubauen oder anzustecken? Nun gut ich sollte mir da auch keinen Kopf drüber machen,sie zeigte uns wie man sie benutz,was eigentlich leichter als als man denken würde.Yannick war überrascht das auf diese Universalwerkzeugen,alles gab was man brauchte und er schnitt sich sogar fast in den Finger als plötzlich eine Klinge hervorstach.thumb|272px Die Asari musste lachen und schüttelte den Kopf als Yannick vor Schmerzen die Augen zusammen kniff,ich selbst musste natürlich gleich mitlachen da,dies einfach zu witzig war.Nachdem ich mein ´Handy´ herausgeholt hatte verband ich es mit dem Universalwerkzeug und lud meine Lieder auf ihn,da der Lautsprecher auf dem Handy selbst nicht mehr ging und naja es eigentlich nur noch Müll war. Als ich dies geschafft hatte,merkte ich erst das wir uns gar nicht einmal vorgestellt hatten und ich reichte ihr die Hand.,,Mein Name ist Commander Timo Shepard und ich war Raumfahrer".Die Asari grüßte zurück und schlug in meine Hand ein.,,Ich bin Liara T´Soni".Yannick doch blieb auf sein Universalwerkzeug konzentriert.Ich öffnete mit dem Universalwerkzeug und ließ mein Lieblingslied laufen,das Lied war schon fast 160 Jahre alt aber das war mir in diesem Moment egal,denn dieses Lied hörte ich schon seit Jahren.Die Asari und die anderen Wesen in unserer Nähe sahen zu mir und ich fühlte mich sofort beobachtet,doch die Asari sah mich nur begeistert an.,,Ist das die Musik von euch Menschen?",fragte sie.Ich antworte grinsen mit einem einfachen ,,Ja" und drehte es etwas lauter.,,Ihr habt richtig gute Musik,wenn du mich frägst. Yannick war nun endlich von seinem Universalwerkzeug gelöst und öffnete irgendwie einen Pornofilm und natürlich hatte er sein UW auf die höchste Lautstärke gedreht,sodass alle den Porno mithören konnten.Schnell hob ich die Hand vor mein Gesicht und schämte mich für ihn,da das einfach nicht passieren hätte dürfen,genau in diesem Moment fragte ich mich wie er nur Seargent werden konnte.Die Asari sah wie ich auch auf den Bode,bis Nitro es endlich geschaffte diese Porno auszuschalten.Liara sah,dann wieder zu mir und forderte uns nett auf ihr zu folgen,was wir natürlich machten! 3.Kapitel Wer will alles gegen eine Wand geschmettert werden? Nach einigen Minuten kamen wir,dann bei einem riesigen Gebäude an,das wie sich herausstellte,das dies die Unterkunft sei.Mit schnellen Schritt betraten wir das Gebäude und sahen die riesige Empfangshalle,die uns fast den Atem anhalten lies,danach gingen wir zur Empfangsdame die auch eine der Asari war.Liara gab irgendetwas in ihr UW ein und die Empfangsdame überreichte Liara eine Karte. ,,Okey,euer Zimmer müsst ihr nicht bezahlen,die Justikarin hat angewiesen das sie die Kosten übernimmt.Mich freute es natürlich und ich gab Yannick einen Highfive.,,Dann bedanke ich mich bei der Justikarin.",erzählte ich und genau in diesem Augenblick bekam ich einen Anruf auf meinem UW rein,der genau von dieser Justikarin kam. ,,Liara hat mir erzählt,das ihr nun in der Unterkunft seid.Ich würde euch zwei gerne einladen morgen auf ein Treffen mit dem Botschafter der Turianer,der thumbSalarianer und einer Botschafterin der Asari,da wir gerne mehr von euch Menschen wissen würden".ich beriet mich kurz mit Yannick und wir beschlossen uns natürlich schnell einzuwilligen,da sie ja auch natürlich unsere Unterkunft bezahlt hatte. ,,Wir würden natürlich gerne kommen verehrte Justikarin".Die Justikarin hörte sich erfreut an.,,Das finde ich gut,aber ihr könnt mich ruhig Samara nennen",,Okey Samara". Liara führte uns nun auf unser Zimmer und Yannick sprang sofort auf das Bett,da wir beide natürlich echt fertig waren aber natürlich wollten wir diese Stadt hier weiter erkunden und deswegen sprang ich schnell unter die Dusche.Nach fast 15 Minuten kam ich mit einem Handtuch um meine Unterkörper gebunde aus dem Badezimmer und fasste mir an den Kopf,da ich dummer weiße vergessen hatte irgend eine neue Kleidung zu holen und genau deswegen musste Liara und Yannick der auf dem bett lag einfach nur laut losbrüllen.Da wir nicht wusste was wir nun machen sollten,holte ich einfach einen Gürtel hervor und band das Handtuch fest um meinen Unterkörper. Als wir dann aus der Unterkunft herauskamen sahen uns wieder alle an,da es wahrscheinlich nicht gewohnt war auf diesem Planeten just mit einem handtuch bekleidet herum zu laufen.Auf der Straße sah ich wieder eines dieser Reptilienwesen und ich musste Liara einfach fragen was das für Wesen waren.Liara antwortete schnell und erkläre mir das dies ´Turianer´ seien.thumb.,,Okey.." antwortete ich nur und betrachete einige,der hier existierenden Läden,bis ich endlich auf einen Modeladen geriet der für Asari gedacht war,schnell gingen wir herein und ich erkannte das hier nur Frauenkleidung hatten,was wohl hier üblich war bei den Asari,vielleicht waren sie ja eine Art Amazonen,wie in Planet der Frauen oder so,ich sollte das echt mal Liara fragen,deswegen drehte ich mich um und fragte Liara :,,Hey Liara! Warum habt ihr hier nur Frauenkleidung?Gibt es hier nur Frauen oder was?".Liara nickte kurz und erkläre mir dann : ,,Wir Asari sind eine feminine Rasse.Bei uns gibt es nur Frauen und da wir gerade schon dabei sind,wir sind die einzige Spezies die so aufgebaut sind." Ich musste mir das erstmal vorstellen,da mir das ziemlich cool vorkam lauter Asari,nur Frauen und ich ein Mann,naja mehr will ich mal nicht denken!.Ich ging zu der Verkäuferin und fragte sie ob sie wohl Hosen oder Hemden,welche nicht so feminin wirkten.Die Verkäuferin sah mich jedoch nur komisch an und ihr blick schwiff über die Verkaufsregale,doch dann zum Glück kramte sie einige Hosen heraus und einige Hemden die eher für diese Turianer waren,das interepretiere ich jedenfalls so,da auf dem Hemd ein Turianer war mit dem Spruch ´Keep hydrated!´.Mir gefiel das T-Shirt sofort und zum Glück war es sogar in meiner Größe,die Hosen passten mir leider nicht und deswegen griff ich zu einem Rock,der mich aber zum Glück an den erdischen Schottenrock erinnerte,also kaufte ich beides,da die Rechnung ja zum Glück an Samara ging und mit einem nun Schottenrock und einem Hemd bekleidet gingen wir aus dem Laden.Liara und Yannick mussten natürlich hinter meinen Rücken über mich lachen,da 1.Liara noch nie ein männliches Wesen in Röcken gesehen hatte und Yannick Schottenröcke schwul fand,aber das war einfach viel besser als nur mit dem Handtuch rumzulaufen!. Nun waren wir schon einige Minuten unterwegs und betrachteten die Schönheit Thessias und jeden Moment in dem wir hier waren verliebte ich mich mehr in diese Welt,sie war komplett anders als meine Heimatwelt,die Erde aber nichts desto trotz hatte sie auch viele Gemeinsamkeiten!Auf einem riesigen Platz,der mir wie eine Art Marktplatz aussah trafen sich gerade viele Asari um einen am Boden liegenden Turianer der,wie ich merkte von einer Kugel getroffen war.Auf einem Gebäude in der Nähe sah ich ein Glitzern,das mich an die Reflexion eines Scharfschützengewehrs erinnerte,deshalb blickte ich zu Liara und fragte sie ob hier oft Leute ermordet werden würden.Liara schüttelte den Kopf und verneinte es.Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht,wie es mir schien war der am Boden liegende kein normaler Mann,da er prächtige Gewänder trug also packte ich die an meinem Gürtel befestigte Pistole,die ich noch aus dem Wrack hatte und rannte zu dem Gebäude auf dem ich das Glitzern sah.Gleich noch einmal erkannte ich das Glitzern und begab mich durch die offene Türe,gerade in diesem Moment funkte mich Liara an,während ich die Tür durchschritt und den Lift betrat.,,Hey Timo! Was machen sie da?",fragte sie mich.Hastig antwortete ich ,,Ich glaube ich habe dort oben einen Scharfschützen gesehen,ich werde dem nachgehen".Ich konnte einen Seufzer hören und Liara kappte die Verbindung.Der Aufzug schien mir der einzige zu sein also sollte der Scharfschütze immer noch dort oben sein,aber was ich nicht wissen konnte,war ob da oben es eine Art Feuertreppe gäbe oder eine Art ´Second Lift´. Beim höchsten Stock stieg ich aus und ich erkannte ein offenes Fenster,durch das wohl der Scharfschütze gegangen ist,hastig kletterte ich durch und erklomm eine Leiter auf das Dach.Gerade als ich wieder stand sah ich den Scharfschützen wie er seine Waffe zusammenpacken wollte und mit lauter Stimme und auf ihn gerichtete Pistole schrie ich:,,Hände über den Kopf! Ich hab sie auf frischer Tat erwischt!". Die Person auf dem Dach war wieder eine neues Wesen.Es wirkte noch reptilartiger,wie so eine Art Frosch aber in Menschengestalt.Die Person richtete sofort seine Pistole auf mich und schoss los,aber da meine Reflexe auf so spontane Angriffe geschult waren rollte ich sofort zur Seite weg und schoss ihm die Pistole aus der Hand,doch dann ging der Drell aufeinmal in den Nahkampf über und so konnte ich ihn schnell mit der Pistole K.O schlagen,da ich nicht wusste ob ich ihn hätte töten dürfen,den am Boden liegenden Drell legte ich dann auf den Rücken und durchsuchte seine Taschen,in einer entdeckte ich einen Brief,der eine Art Auftrag enthielt auf den turianischen Botschafter,ich nahm den Brief an mich,doch dann kam der Attentäter wieder zu Bewusstsein und er warf oder wie soll ich es sagen schleuderte mich mit irgendetwas gegen eine Wand,dann verschwand er urplötzlich und ich blieb einfach an der Wand sitzen und ich stellte Kontakt mit Liara und Yannick her.,,Da war ein Attentäter... ich habe ihn zuerst K.O geschlagen,aber dann wurde ich einfach weggeschossen von ihm,mit irgendeiner Art ´Kraft´.Das war irgendwie sehr komisch und dann ist er aufeinmal verschwunden,aber dafür habe ich den Auftrag von dem Attentäter noch ihm abnehmen könnte,scheint von so einem,naja Hanar oder was da draufstand und noch ein Name Thane,glaube ich! Der Typ wirkte recht Jung,wie so eine Art Teenager.Liara seufzte wieder etwas und sagte das sie jemanden zu mir hochschicken würde.Mein Kopf tat mir weh und meine Rippen auch,es war einfach eine scheusliche Erfahrung gegen eine Wand geschmettert zu werden aber naja besser als von diesem Gebäude herunter geschmissen zu werden. Liara hatte ihr Wort gehalten und nach einigen Minuten kamen zwei Asari-Sanitäterinen die mir aufhelften und mich medizinisch mit ihrem Universalwerkzeug untersucht hatten,zum Glück hatte ich mir nichts gebrochen aber ich hatte einige Prellungen erlitten und Schürfungen.An meinem rechtne Arm war eine kleinere Platzwunde die schnell genäht wurde und ich ging dann mit den Sanitäterinen herunter zu dem nun stabilisierten Botschafter,der nicht tot war sondern nur schwer verletzt.Sofort bekam ich einen Anruf von Samara rein :,,Gute Arbeit Commander! Das war exzellente Arbeit hätte nicht gedacht,dass ihr Menschen so schnell reagiert und sogar Scharfschützen entdecken könnt auf so eine Distanz,ich soll dir eine Belohnung von den Turianern übergeben,habe es gleich auf dein Universalwerkzeug geladen,ich hoffe du kannst damit umgehen.Trotzdem werden wir morgen uns alle treffen.",danach legte sie auf und ich fühlte mich gleich besser,da ich nun wusste das meine Tat mir Ruhm einbrachte. Yannick und Liara derweil unterhielten sich mit einer Asari-Kommisarin,die dann auch auf mich zu trat und meine Aussage aufnehmen wollte,ich erklärte ihr schnell was geschehen war und übergab ihr den Vertrag den ich Thane abgenommen hatte. An diesem Tag geschah,dann nichts mehr,da ich einfach genug hatte für einen Tag und mein Kopf einfach nur brummte und ich ging alleine zurück in die Unterkunft,Yannick und Liara erkundeten derweil die Stadt weiter. 4.Kapitel Das Zusammentreffen Am nächsten Tag waren die Schmerzen schnell vergessen und ich konnte mich nun auf das Treffen mit den Botschaftern vorbereiten Yannick lag besoffen auf dem Bett und jammerte wegen seiner Migräne,deshalb musste ich alleine herunter gehen und Liara begleitet mich zu dem Ratsgebäude in dem wir uns alle zusammensetzen sollten. An der Türe waren gleich mehrere Polizistinen der Asari und einige Soldaten der Turianer,nach einer kurzen Kontrolle liesen sie uns beide durch und wir betraten wieder eine riesige Halle die ich als noch größer empfand,doch ich konnte dies alles nicht richtig ruhig ansehen,da wir sowieso schon etwas spät waren und darum eilten wir durch die große Flügeltür und betraten einen noch größeren Raum.In der Mitte stand ein riesiger Tisch in der einen Ecke saßen Samara und eine hoch rangige Asari,in der anderen der Botschafter der Turianer,der gestern angeschossen war und noch ein Turianer der edel wirkte.In unserer Nähe,in der ich saß,saßen zwei unbekannte Spezies die ich nicht einmal beschreiben konnte,sie wirkten aber relativ witzig,vielleicht waren sie ja das Entertainervolk? Die hochrangige Asari stand auf und eröffnete das Zusammentreffen. ,,Nun,denn wir haben gestern eine neue Spezies entdeckt,die auf einem Raumschiff auf Thessia abgestürzt sind und einer dieser ´Menschen´ hat sogar den Attentat auf den Botschafter der Turianer aufgeklärt und Beweiße gegen ihn entdeckt,wir werden hier nun uns beraten,wie diese Menschen zu uns stehen und was wir von ihnen halten sollten,deswegen erbitte ich Commander Timo Shepard uns einzuweihen wie die Menschen so sind."Ich nickte und fing mit meiner Rede an.,,Wir Menschen kommen aus dem Sol-System und wir haben einige Portale geöffnet,da wir wissen wollten was sich dahinter verbirgt.Auf unserem Planeten gibt es mehrer Miliarden Menschen und unsere große Zeit ist nun da,da wir sogar den ÜLG-Antrieb entdeckt hatten und jetzt Kolonien auf Planeten errichten wollen." Der Turianer wirkte etwas zornig und schlug auf den Tisch.,,Ihr öffnet einfach Portale? Wir alle wissen doch,was passieren kann! Erinnert euch doch an die Rachni!".Die Salarianer stimmten hinzu.,,Ja das dürfen wir nicht vergessen,es könnten sogar noch viel schlimmere Wesen entdeckt werden!"Ich wusste selbst nicht das ich sagen sollte und teilte ihnen mit,was ich dachte.,,Also wir wussten gar nicht,das wir irgendetwas "erwecken" könnten oder etwas "Böses" finden könnten und deswegen finde ich nicht das wir wegen Unwissenheit bestraft werden sollten." Die Asari stimmte zu .,,Ja! Das stimmt,sie wussten nicht was dort sein kann,diese Menschen kennen nicht einmal den Citadel-Rat und alles andere!". Wie es mir schien waren die Asari die freundlichste von den Rassen,da die nicht sofort die Öffnung der vielen Portale anprangerten,doch ich blieb gelassen und hörte mir alles an,da ich nun irgendwie als Botschafter der Erde fungierte. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag